Turnabout Love
by Lost-Treasure
Summary: Apollo finds his life in ruins, and who is there to comfort him? Phoenix x Apollo Rated M for later chapters.
1. And so it begins

Disclaimer : I don't own ANY of the Phoenix Wright characters, I wish I did... You know the drill.

There seemed to be no Phoenix x Apollo, so when I got bored, this was the result. I'm an experienced slash writer.

* * *

Apollo returned to his desk, in floods of tears. He didn't want this to happen, it couldn't happen...not to him... his girlfriend had dumped him. He threw his case on the floor, and went to the window. It was sunny, a cool breeze in the air, odd for this time of year. Phoenix called it 'the winds of change', something good or bad was going to happen. And it had.

Apollo thought for a moment. From the first moment he'd met Phoenix, if a little nervous, there was something about him he...nah. He couldn't admit that. He had enough in his life to worry about. But...with Apollo, it was always What if? He thumped the window frame, and cried. Behind him, the door opened, and Phoenix stepped in.

"...Apollo? Trucy said you were upset." he said, shutting the door and walking over to Apollo.

The younger man sniffed, and wiped his eyes.

"I'm...fine...fine.." he said, it was his trademark saying. "She...she...dumped me..." he said, crying all over again.

Phoenix laid a hand on his shoulder, and sighed.

"...Apollo..." he said, softly. There was something weird that happened whenever Phoenix touched him, he felt...happy.

He turned around, and was...literally face to face with the older man. His nose was almost touching Phoenix's, and he blushed as he placed a hand on Apollo's hip.

Apollo's breathing was rapid, and erratic.

"...uhhhh...Phoenix?" he asked, shakily. He knew what was going on, but it didn't make sense.

Phoenix smiled. "What? I know you like a book, Apollo. From the first moment you met me, there was something in your eyes." he advanced on the blushing younger man, taking his chin between his finger and thumb, staring into his brown eyes.

Apollo was frozen, staring into Phoenix's black eyes.

"..So...so..what if there was?" he said, his blushing was contradicting his statement.

Phoenix smiled wider, and spoke softly. "Objection..." he said, kissing him.


	2. Is it real?

Next chapter up!

* * *

Apollo's eyes went wide, he was shocked, that Phoenix was hitting on him. He wanted to pull away, but he couldn't, instead he wrapped his arms around the other's neck, pulling himself closer. After Phoenix pulled back, Apollo stared at him. Phoenix smiled and said to himself that it was a job well done.

"..um...why did you just kiss me?" Apollo said, blushing like a small child.

The older man closed the gap between them, his hand resting on Apollo's crotch.

"Isn't it obvious? You...are...gorgeous..." he said, in every pause rubbing the other's crotch.

Should he admit...should he tell him? Apollo never was one for telling another his innermost private thoughts.

He gasped, and spoke.

"Phoenix...ahh...I...I..." he said, staring at Phoenix.

The older man smiled.

"Yes?" he said, rubbing harder, Apollo was blatantly hard, his trousers straining.

"Phoenix...I...love...you..." he said, smiling at him, putting one hand behind the other's head and tentatively kissed him.

Phoenix was surprised at Apollo's courage, and kissed back, placing a hand on the other's back pulling him nearer. He turned around, and backed Apollo against the desk. The younger man's face was blushing, and his eyes were wide.

"I've always wanted you...Apollo..." he said, softly in his ear.

Apollo was nervous, he didn't know what to do.

"...so...so...have..I" he stuttered. He lowered his hand, and began rubbing Phoenix's crotch.

The other gasped at the sudden contact, and pressed against Apollo's hand.

"Want to take this further?" Phoenix asked, already knowing the answer.

Apollo smiled, rubbing harder.

"No..objections this time..." he said, kissing him hard.


	3. A choice to take, a life to make

Hey, new chapter up! Guys I love your reviews, it means a lot to a Yr 10 GCSE student who's teacher says I have no literary skills what so ever.

Here's my fave review so far.

By Jai Jai : I love you.  
... In a totally platonic way. :D

But seriously, there is NO Polly/Phoenix on FF. WTF-age. And this story's just such ... diabetic-inducing-ness.

I am so sorry if I gave anyone a diabetic induced coma. Sue me, and I'll set the gay lawyers on you.

This chapter contains serious mansecks. Not that you probabbly care.

* * *

Phoenix lifted him up and sat on Apollo on the desk, kissing him as he did. Their ties were loose, as he undid his shirt, and then Apollo's. He loosened his belt, and let his trousers fall to his ankles.

"You sure?" he asked the blushing attorney.

Apollo nodded, and kissed him heatedly. He slowly undid his trousers, and threw them to the floor.

"...Phoenix...take me..." he whispered, removing his boxers.

The older man paused as he saw Apollo's erection for the first time. He removed his own boxers, and showed his own erection to the younger blushing man.

He positioned his erection at Apollo's tight entrance, and waited for the go-ahead.

Apollo felt that, and told himself to relax.

"I..I'm ready...Phoenix...I'm fine..." he said, gripping on the desk.

Phoenix nodded, and gently pushed into Apollo, groaning. Apollo was making pretty little declarations of love and happiness and all the things that they logically couldn't have, while breathing deeply.

Apollo's face was flushed, he'd never felt anything like this before, it was amazing. The pain faded into pleasure and he bucked back against Phoenix's thrusts.

"..ahh...Phoenix...god..." he moaned, clinging onto the desk, his knuckles white.

Phoenix held onto Apollo's hips, moving in a steady rhythm. He smiled as he saw the other's face, eyes glazed and cheeks flushed.

"...Apollo...".

He shifted his hips, and hit the other's prostate, causing him to squirm uncontrollably. He moaned loudly as Phoenix hit it again and again, each time bringing him closer to his climax.

"I'm...close..." he said, before he came hard, spraying his load all over his and Phoenix's stomachs.

Phoenix felt that, and as Apollo tightened around his length, he too came, deep in Apollo.

Phoenix was panting deeply, as he pulled out of Apollo, and kissed him on the forehead.

"You...were...amazing...Apollo..." he panted, wiping his brow with his sleeve.

Apollo laid there for a few minuets, recollecting what just happened.

"That...was...awesome..." the younger man said, taking deep breaths.

Phoenix kissed him, and spoke softly.

"Does this mean..." he said, being cut off by Apollo.

"Yes. That is, if you want to." he replied.

The older man smiled, and kissed him softly.

"Yes..I'd be honoured to be your boyfriend, Apollo."

He dressed and picked up Apollo's clothes, and he followed suit, dressing.

Phoenix decided to clean up the other's desk, it was a bit...sticky, Apollo left to grab a coffee.


	4. Charades

Keep your reviews comming, guys, I love them! Yeah, I know it's a bit short, but I write these at like 6-7am GMT, and I'm not really awake, which would explain why I'm Yaoi infested for the rest of the day.

But really, I might not post more for the next week or two. Work Experiance, so the chapters will be suuper looong. Expect for the next two weeks, an update every Wednesday.

The usual drill, I don't own Phoenix Wright, or any of the characters, and I don't own Naruto.

* * *

  


Trucy was in the kitchen, making cups of coffee levitate, or trying to at least. There were several spilt ones covering the floor, and pieces of cup floating in the resulting coffee.

"uhhh...Trucy, ever thought of using plastic cups?" he asked, trying not to laugh.

Her only reaction was to curse under her breath as she dropped another one. She turned to Apollo, and sighed.

"It's ok for you, I have a show in like 4 hours, and I still haven't mastered this damn trick. Anyway, enough of me, what's up with you?" she said, looking at Apollo, he was still flushed from his earlier...activities.

"Oh...nothing..I'm fine..." he said, as convincingly as he could.

She caught hold of his lie, and smiled.

"Apollo, you'd think you'd have learnt by now you can't lie to a magician. You came into the offices a crying wreck, and now you're as happy as, well, you normally."

Apollo blushed a little and shook his head.

"Nu uh, I'm not saying anything, not me." he giggled.

"C'mon, since I sent Phoenix up there to cheer you up..." her train of thought slowly ground to a halt. "...You didn't...did you?"

Apollo took the coffee from her hand, and sipped it casually.

"Did what?" he said, refusing to be put on the spotlight, if she wanted to know, she'd have to ask him straight.

Her brain was trying to pull together a legitimate thought, but all she was getting was loose ends.

"Did...you and...Phoenix..." she tried to gesture with her hands, making wild symbols in the air, much to Apollo's bemusement.

"Ooh, charades, I love this game!" he joked, and laughed at her. "Did me and Phoenix what?"

And the speak of the devil, Phoenix sauntered in casually, and plucked the coffee from Apollo's hands.

Trucy looked over for any signs of anything, to give them away. And as luck would have it, she found one.

Apollo jumped back onto the table, as if to sit, and as soon as he did, he jumped right back off again, and rubbed his ass.

"Owwww..." he said, it really hurt!

Phoenix leaned over, and kissed him before Trucy could say anything.

"Feeling better now?" he asked, thumb wiping the lonely tear from Apollo's eye.

The two turned around, and saw Trucy over the sink.

"What's up, Trucy?" Apollo asked.

She turned around, with half a tree's worth of tissues up her nose, cursing loudly about 'being a fangirl', and walked off to her room, which was ironically next to Phoenix's.

Phoenix laughed, and nibbled Apollo's ear.

"I knew she was a fangirl, It was so obvious, every time Naruto came on, she'd scan it for the scenes with Sasuke and Naruto in them." He said, trying so hard not to laugh.

Apollo giggled as Phoenix nibbled on his ear, he had to fight so hard not to get hard.

"...Bedroom?" Apollo asked, smiling.

The reply was short and sweet.

"Yeah."


	5. Play time

Yeah, I said I'd update, and I have. This would have been up earlier, but my computer literally ate the chapter. So everything you see here is crap. To me.

God, never go on work experience if you can help it.

Anyway, keep your rewiews comming, and I have a plan to incorperate Godot and Edgey into my sequel fic. Stay tuned.

* * *

They hustled into the room, and shut the door. It was pitch black inside, and Apollo scrambled to turn on the bed side lamp.

"Wow, it's nice in here..." he said, looking around.

He didn't get much of a look around, as Phoenix pinned him to the bed, kissing him.

"Mmmmmm...I wonder how you taste..." he said, one hand resting on Apollo's chest, moving down.

He used the hand to keep Apollo pushed into the bed as he undid the zipper with his teeth.

Apollo moaned as he did so, not struggling to get up.

Phoenix pulled the trousers off, and threw them to the floor.

He breathed hot air over Apollo's cotton covered erection, gaining moans from the younger man.

He tugged at the boxers, and removed them. Phoenix gently held onto Apollo's cock, and sucked gently at his head.

Apollo gasped and threw his head back, moaning.

"...Phoenix..." he moaned softly.

The older man took Apollo fully into his mouth, and moaned around his cock.

"Ah..Ahh..." he was breathing quickly, more erratic than normal.

Phoenix shifted his head and deep throated him, his cock sliding down his throat and staying there.

Apollo's eyes widened, and he had to resist the urge to buck into his mouth.

"Jeez...Ah...God..."

He shifted back up, dragging his teeth up the younger man's shaft. Phoenix moaned around it, tasting Apollo's pre come in his mouth, sweet as sugar.

Apollo was indeed close, gritting his teeth and one hand gripping in Phoenix's hair and the other supporting his weight on the bed.

He sucked hard and waited for the younger man to hit his climax.

Seconds later Apollo came hard, and Phoenix pulled back just enough to not choke on Apollo's load, some dribbling down his chin.

Apollo was panting deeply, and he smiled to the other.

"You...were...awesome..."

Phoenix crawled up next to him, and ruffled his hair.

"Your turn..."

Apollo blushed and looked away.

"I...don't...know how to..." he said, his face flushed.

Phoenix smiled and pulled the other closer.

"It's ok...you'll pick it up as you go along, just take your time..." his hard erection clearly visible through his trousers.

He blushed and nodded, and climbed on top of him, removing the pieces of his clothing that were obstructing his prize.

The brunette took hold of Phoenix's rock hard cock gently, and moved up and down agonisingly slowly.

"...like this...?" he said, breathing deeply

Judging by Phoenix's moans, he was doing fine. He tentatively licked at the older man's head, and took him into his mouth.

Phoenix moaned and supported himself by gripping the sheets.

Apollo sucked harder, moaning around Phoenix's cock, his tongue toying with his slit.

"Oh..god..." he moaned, shaking, he was close to his climax.

Apollo took all of Phoenix's cock into his mouth, his pre come sliding down his throat.

The older man shook and threw his head back as he came hard, Apollo nearly choking. He licked the come from his face, and took a deep breath.

A knock came from the door, and a timid female voice spoke.

"Next time, do you think it might be possible to be a little quieter?"

Apollo smiled.

"New things are fun."


End file.
